My Best Friend is a Ghost
by LittleLizard13
Summary: Dan didn't want to believe his best friend was dead. So he created a way to avoid it. Even though its technically not a sane way.


Hey Everybody. Here is a little one shot. I don't own any of the webs shows named or Fairy Tail. This story was beta read by the fantastic DemigodPrefect.

* * *

Dan laid across the couch and looked at his phone to check the time, sighing as he saw that Phil would be gone for at least another hour helping a friend film a video and the silence in the apartment was starting to annoy him, so he got up from the couch and went and grabbed the first Game of Thrones book.

Reclaiming his spot on the couch, Dan took his phone and turned on some music for background noise and started to reread a book series that has yet to get old for him to occupy his time.

An hour and thirteen minutes into the book, Dan heard the familiar sounds of Phil walking through the door. Dan heaved a sigh of relief to actually have someone to talk to as he set the book down on the coffee table.

Phil walked into the living room, greeting Dan and sat on the couch next to Dan. "Hey," Dan answered cheerily, "So what did you film?" he asked as he turned his music off.

"I helped with a skit- they wanted me to play some character," he told him kindly as Dan's phone went off. He was going to say more, but instead smiled and waited for Dan to answer his phone.

"Hey Peej," he addressed his friend as he leaned back into the couch.

"Hey mate, I was wondering if maybe since I'm near you'd maybe like to hang out?" he asked. Dan turned to Phil who nodded.

"Uh, yeah sure I'd love to, can Phil come along as well?" he suggested as he didn't want to leave Phil behind.

"Oh, uh yeah, I'd never say no to Phil hanging out as well, how foolish of me not to invite him," he responded, hesitant at first, but let the words flow freely after a couple seconds.

He hung up after getting the details and Phil grabbed the remote. "Cool, lets watch some TV until we have to go," he smiled as he set the DVD player on and put in a Death Note disc. After talking about the episodes and the characters, the time flew by, which was far better than the deafening silence.

They both got ready, each in black skinny jeans, but both sported a different shirt; Phil's was very colorful (as usual), and Dan's was his common all black style. They checked their hair and grabbed their jackets and locked the door to their flat. Together, they walked down and got a cab to take them to the restaurant.

Once they arrived they sat at a table and waited for Chris and PJ to arrive, since the two had been traveling together for the last three days. They communicated and got up when Chris and PJ arrived. The four greeted each other and sat down.

"Have you seen the latest episode of Fairy Tail" Dan asked PJ excitedly since the three of them had been keeping up on it, but Chris couldn't quiet get into the series.

"I loved it, so suspenseful- I hate that they ended on a cliff hanger, they know they leave us wanting more," PJ answered.

"Phil and I watched the last episode the other night, it was so exciting and so much action, we can't wait to see the next episode," Dan looked over to see Chris had tensed up.

PJ hadn't tensed but he did look sad when he looked at Dan with understanding and pain. He was used to that look by now, and he was getting tired of that look. He turned to look at Phil, wondering if he knew what had gotten the guys down all of a sudden, but Phil looked as confused as he felt, so he just shrugged it off.

"So Dan, do you have any new ideas you want to try on your channel?" PJ asked. Dan looked at Chris. He was unnaturally quiet and reserved tonight; he was acting so un-Chris-like, but he tried not to let it bother him, sometimes people had bad days, maybe Chris was having one.

"Well I'm thinking about doing another Internet Support Group video, I love doing those, or maybe a challenge video with Phil?" he responded. Chris nearly growled this time in what sounded like anger.

"Chris, no," PJ reprimanded tiredly as he sighed.

"Why not, he needs to stop," Chris muttered, also sounding tired, but also sad.

Dan and Phil exchanged looks wondering what was going on between their two friends who almost never fought with one another if so it wasn't so tense Dan thought "Phil's thin…"

"STOP IT!" shouted Chris tears streaming down his cheeks he looked angrily at Phil.

"Chris come on man" PJ tried to stop his friend

"no PJ he's being delusional" Chris exclaimed

"maybe but you- I- uh," PJ couldn't finish his sentence.

He looked at Dan with sad eyes trying to find the words "he is dead Dan" Chris said with a strained voice Dan looked at Phil and saw the image of his best friend start to fade some he shook his head in denial. "No your lying he is right" Chris interrupted "Dan Phil isn't alive anymore you've created a Phil in your head to keep from admitting that" Chris told him with pain.

"Your lying" Dan screamed with tears running down his cheeks "I'm not" shouted back Chris as PJ just looked like he wanted it not to be real himself "Chris just stop now he won't believe you anymore than he will me" PJ tried to stop the quarreling pair Dan clenched his fists and sobbed brokenly when Phil just disappeared completely "you asshat" Dan screamed as he tried to jump at Chris but was quickly caught by a much more rational thinking PJ.

Dan could care less about the people watching him and screamed every profanity that came to his mind while PJ dragged him out of the restaurant. PJ let Dan go and barely managed to get out of the way from the fist flying at him and also managed to keep Dan from falling on his face.

He pulled Dan back to standing and looked into his anger filled eyes he wanted to take that pain away but he had no idea how to he looked on in surprise as Dan turned and ran off crossing the street as traffic passed by a few of them nearly hitting the young man. PJ went to run after him but the passing cars stopped him dead in his tracks he sighed and went back into the restaurant to get Chris and chase after Dan.

Dan knew it was stupid but he had to get away from PJ if those cars hadn't managed to stop in time he could have been in the hospital or they would be going to another funeral.

Dan walked the grass of the grave yard until he found a headstone he was looking for his eyes brimmed with tears and burned hot down his cheek as he openly sobbed at the name on the headstone.

 _Philip Lester_

"Why?" he breathed the question he knew it was a stupid question and one that many people used when they lost a loved one but it just felt like the right question to ask "Why is right" Phil said Dan turned to see the ghostly image of his best friend or what use to be his best friend "your not real right?" he asked "technical no I am not but in your head I am Dan you need to let me go I know its hard but your worrying our friends and family" he said kindly as he sat on the ground next to Dan.

"It feels weird seeing my own name on a headstone" he said his voice turning more hollow the longer he sat with Dan while Dan turned on his sad brown puppy eyes looking at his raven haired friend looking completely broken.

"I'm sure it is" Dan said back his voice tight from crying "am I ever going to get better?' he croaked out "ya you will I know you will your Dan Howell when have you let anything stop you" he answered "nothing this big has happened" he said swiping a hand across his eyes.

"Dan I'm gone please don't stop living just because I died just because I did doesn't mean you should die to plus running in front of traffic are you crazy that was dangerous" Phil said turning on his overly concerned voice "you saw that" he asked with a wince "hello I'm in your head of course I saw it Dan" he said with a laugh as his image started to fade some "no I'm losing you again" Dan groaned Phil gave a light chuckle "I never leave you Dan I'm always in your head when you want to talk but maybe you shouldn't do it in public" he said with one of his classic Lester smiles Dan nodded "not one of my shining moments" he mumbled as he looked at the ground.

"DANNN" Dan turned at the hollering of his name "Dan promise me you'll keep living" Phil said firmly "Dan!" he heard again he sighed an looked at Phil frantically "Phil" he said the name tightly "Dan" he responded with a sad smile of his own "I promise" Dan said as Phil faded even from his conscious he dropped to his knees in front of the headstone an let lose crying that wracked his whole body.

Dan didn't even hear Chris and PJ approach him until he felt PJ pull him into a bone crushing hug and Chris squeeze his shoulder as they sat at the grave of a dear friend of theirs "please stay with me a few days its not good to stay in that apartment all on your own" PJ almost sounded like he was begging seriously worried for his friend Dan nodded in agreement maybe it would be a good idea to leave the apartment until he got his thoughts together to make a plan about how to move forward with his life.

Dan caught sight of a faint ghostly image as Phil waved and winked at Dan and disappeared completely for the third time that night. Dan actually smiled it was small but a smile none the less his best friend was a ghost.


End file.
